


Not So Brotherly

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Series: Christmas Gifts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, well mentions of it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one for Lena, for our A/B/O AU again, but this is for Castiel and Samandriel, who are both omegas, and brothers besides. We have...a lot of pairings in our AUs. Somehow, Calthazar and Demandriel always end up in various relationships with each other, even if those are the main two. Eh. It happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Brotherly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/gifts).



Castiel had grown up close to all five of his brothers, but was probably the closest to Samandriel. Samandriel was an omega, like him, and he was homeschooled with Castiel. So for Castiel, cuddling wasn't really a big deal. Until he got older, until he realized that he wanted to cuddle mostly with Samandriel. He wanted to cuddle with Gabriel and Raphael and Luke and Michael too, but mostly with Samandriel. 

He was around twelve or thirteen when he realized he wanted to do more than cuddle Samandriel. He wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to tell him he loved him. And not in the brotherly way. 

So when Samandriel came to him at night, he always accepted cuddling with him. Samandriel was probably just doing it because he was Samandriel, and his little brother liked touch, but Castiel liked to pretend that maybe Samandriel was thinking the same things of him. Maybe Samandriel was thinking of kissing, and maybe Samandriel felt the same urges to grind against his brother, until they were both panting and moaning each other's names, and that was where Castiel had to stop, because Samandriel was his brother, and that wasn't right.

Castiel would keep his arms tight around Samandriel's waist, holding him close. He had to fight every night not to kiss the back of Samandriel's neck.

His family never questioned how close they were, and Castiel was quite alright with that. That just meant that Castiel didn't have to stop. And if when he said 'I love you' to his brother, he meant something more than anyone else knew, no one had to know.


End file.
